minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tales Of The Strange: Episode 2/@comment-32555800-20171221111810
This whole pasta is a reference to the Real Ending of the new Five Night's at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator game. The Pasta I'm sorry to interupt you Herobine, If you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You're not here to recieve a message, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called.You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells and creepers, misdirection and misfortune. A labirynth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped.Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of miners in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends. Minecraft will rest. And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this world listing not intended for you, although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, (Minecraft deserted image appears) and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of the world has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the The One waiting old friend.It's time to rest. For you, and those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. The Original I'm sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name. But I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends. And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you. Although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well, I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away. As the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors: Be still and give up your spirits, they don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting, old friend. My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you. I should have known you wouldn't be content to disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now. It's time to rest. For you, and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends for all of us. NOTICE ANY SIMILARITIES?